fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
A Fantendo Venture
A Fantendo Venture (also know as due to its channel) is an ongoing chat game that spawned on August 17th, 2013, when got bored in the middle of a night full of Hatoful Boyfriend and soda. It features a downtown farm, Farm Jesus and his subjects, and the bond between a teen and his pig. Several features have been added in its hours-long run due to its very loose nature, such as trains, fusion, and more crops. Game Structure The game has several commands, each of which is input by players, with the consequences explained by the game master. FP (Farmer Points) are used to purchase items, and Charms act as buffs. However, some players choose to place text between their commands as flavor text, something that is highly encouraged as it fleshs out the universe of AFV. Commands *FARM: Used to harvest one of the several crops. When used, it will provide no less than 1 and no more than 10 (unless the crop has a boost applied). **Example - FARM COW ---> Pablo - You FARM COW. You receive 3 COW. *SELL: Used to sell crops. Each crop has a determined value in FP, that doesn't fluctuate. **Example - SELL COW ---> Pablo - You SELL 3 COW. You get 90 FP. *PURCHASE: Used to buy things. Such things include Seeds for new crops and weaponry. **Example - PURCHASE ---> Pablo - What would you like to purchase, x, y, or z? ---> z ---> Pablo - You get z, -50 FP *TIME: Lets you see the time. The times are Morning, Afternoon, Evening, Night, and Midnight. From Night until Morning, imps come out preventing harvest unless you Fend. **Example - TIME ---> Pablo - The time is Morning. *IMPORT: Lets you use the Train to import goods from foreign lands like Ghetto, Tropic, France, Japanland, and more. These can be used to barter for charms. The same 1 - 10 amount applies here, although you cannot boost the amount beyond 10 yet. **Example - IMPORT FRANCE ---> Pablo - You imported some fine wine, getting 5 bottles. *PLANT: Lets you plant a seed. Duh. It'll grow once a full 'day' has based (i.e if you plant a seed one Evening, it will be a full crop the next time Evening comes around) **Example - PLANT APPLE SEED ---> Pablo - You planted the apple seed. *FEND: Lets you fend if you have a weapon of some sort. The Aggress Charm lets you automatically Fend. **Example - FEND ---> Pablo - You fended, and the imps were scared off. Crops Trains Charms Travel Destinations Players * as Farm Jesus, the god who helps the farm out. * as YE, the first farmer and good friend of Oinkford. He defeated the Mafia with the Oinkford War Axe. * as Disturbed, the close second farmer with no companion. He is constantly farming and managing. * as Elise, the Farm Maiden who went down in history as never doing anything and leaving the farm. * as JerseyRoy, the third farmer who cheered YE on as he downed the Mafia. He disappeared quickly but promised to be back. *Oinkford, the lovable pig companion that quickly made friends with YE from the start. As a game mechanic, he cannot be killed or sold, but he seems to be very odd... *The Mafia is a collective group of jerks with lots of HP. They were spotted kidnapping Blacksmith with the Mafiapeek Charm and then stopped by YE. *Blacksmith is a timid fellow and neighbor to the farmers. He sells stuff like axes and swords.